


Electric Shocks

by JuliannaRosenburgh



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Episode: s07e07 Sing Me A Song, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliannaRosenburgh/pseuds/JuliannaRosenburgh
Summary: Carl's soulmate is someone he couldn't bear to consider.





	Electric Shocks

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this last Tuesday. Just getting around to posting it now.

The touch of Negan's grip as he yanks him up sends electric shocks down his arm. They seem to settle under the bone in a persistent ache, stronger than the ones he felt before, when Negan had pressed him down in the dirt and told him to "Spread them wings". 

Negan drags him along as he goes about his business, getting uncomfortably close at times. Carl has to work not to give himself away when more of the shocks are sent through his shoulders. 

Eventually he's led into a room that can only be Negan's own quarters. Only time can tell if this privacy will have a positive or negative affect on his situation. 

"Shirt off, little badass." Negan says suddenly. He takes a seat.

"Screw you." Carl replies.

"Not asking. So let me repeat. Take it off." Negan bites out. 

Carl reluctantly removes his shirt.

Negan presses his hand, palm down against Carl's bare stomach. It's not a shock this time. More of a burn. Like what happens to your fingertips when you hold a match too long, but it doesn't go away.  

From the place where Negan's hand lays against him purple pigment spreads out across his skin. A quick glance down at his arm confirms a lesser amount there. His shoulder is most likely marked as well, if he could see it to check.  

What had his back looked like, before? He had not checked then. He had refused to consider the thought. 

"Well look at that." Negan whistles, "Looks like I've got myself my own little serial killer in the making." 

Carl jerks out from under the large hand. "I'm not yours." 

"Well, excuse me, but did you not just kill two of my men? Consider staying here punishment for that." Negan leans back in his chair. "We can discuss anything else to do with it once you've settled in." 

"Can I put my shirt back on? Or is walking around half-nude part of the punishment too?" he snaps, not watching his tone or words in his anger. 

"Wear whatever you like," Negan replies, standing up. "You can get yourself settled in later. First there's an asshole rule breaker to deal with." 


End file.
